Boy with one eye
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: Kane's heart is a complicated place, so is his head and the world he lives in; will he ever be truly happy? He wants to be, but people just keep getting in the way...
1. Chapter 1

Warning: contains slash, m/m relationships.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the characters, one can only dream.  
Summary: Kane's heart is a complicated place, so is his head and the world he lives in; will he ever be truly happy?  
After a two year relationship becomes practically loveless, Kane thinks he's better off alone, but people just keep getting in the way...  
Set early 2003.

**That boy with one eye**

"Christy is so pissed off"

A voice called from the bathroom, Kane looked up from his book, peering over the top of his glasses, and an uninterested expression solidified his face.

"Really?"

"Ohhh yeah" The blonde emerged from the bathroom, leaning against the door frame his other hand placed on his hip.

"What did you do?" he returned his gaze back to his book.

The Canadian scoffed, tossing his long hair over his shoulder with one turn of his head. His hand rose from his hip covering his heart as he fained shock. "What makes you think I said something?"

"Just a hunch" Kane continued reading, ignoring the reflection of the light shinning off his boyfriend's outrageously shiny silver shirt as he paraded around in front of the mirror.

"I only told him that Edge was cheating on him"

"No way!" Kane was now giving his utmost attention to his lover "Who with? How do you know?"

He threw himself on the bed, picking the book out of Kane's hands examining the cover "I don't know, but its obvious, less phone calls and when he does ring the calls are getting briefer, soooo obvious" He grimaced at the book before tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"Chris!"

"It's only a book Kane! Looks shit anyway"

"Sod the book- I meant you can't just assume someone is cheating and tell their partner they are! Christian is your best friend!"

"All the more reason to tell him, I don't want Edge making Christy out to look like a fool"

"But what happens if Edge isn't cheating, Christian will hate you"

"Please" Chris laughed "Who could hate me? I'm the king of the world"

Chris raised an eyebrow when Kane huffed, he watched his boyfriend fold his arms across his broad chest, the lamp by the bedside enhancing his skin, he couldn't suppress the throaty groan that escaped his lips as he stared intently at Kane's smooth naked form, his gaze travelling down a long body reaching the duvet cover that prevented him from seeking what he truly desired.

"You know how sexy you look in those glasses?" He let his hands slide idly across Kane's thick arm "Especially wearing those glasses naked, in my bed" He leaned closer letting puffs of warm air escape his lips and catch Kane's own wet lips. Kane's restrain almost crumbled with how close they were, how many tingles were rippling through his body as Chris closed the space between them and captured his bottom lip dragging him towards him with his teeth.

Kane pulled away slowly, his eyes heavy "It's not your bed, it's a hotel room"

"Stop splitting hairs" Chris snapped, followed by a seductive purr "Fancy round two?"

Kane playfully pushed Chris away, "I thought you were going out with Christian tonight?"

"If I want your legs wrapped good and tight around my waist I will god dammit!"

He bolted from the bed like a bullet from a gun, jumping to his feet quicker than a sprinter, grabbing the bedside lamp and throwing it to the floor in temper watching it smash into tiny pieces.

"Oh get out will you? Don't bother coming back till you grow up!" Kane shouted

Chris kicked every piece of furniture that was in his line of vision as he headed to the door before turning on his heels and pointing at his boyfriend. "Don't you forget only an hour ago you were screaming MY name!"

Kane folded his arms again and rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, your chins bigger than your dick!"

Chris stood stock still, shocked to the spot, muted as his mouth dropped open; he was silent for what seemed like hours before stalking over to the bed. He placed both hands either side of Kane's legs and leaned impossibly close, the tips of their noses bumped together. "I'm surprised I can keep an erection looking down at your face" The words seeped out of his mouth like deadly poison, the venom spitting into Kane with immediate effect.

The pain was wide in Kane's eyes and Jericho smirked at his lovers slightly parted lips. Long brown curls fell against a pale shoulder; he tilted his head to the left. "Then why don't you go find someone who can keep it up for you? Although with the size of it only a Barbie doll would be pleased to see you"

A gasp escaped him as the slap stung his cheek, his glasses knocked off his face to the floor.

"Oh I hope that didn't open an old scar-although it couldn't make your face look any worse then it already is!"

"Get out!" Kane screamed, he screamed so loud his throat almost constricted with the pain.

"Don't expect me back!" Jericho yelled slamming the door behind him, shaking the walls with the force.

He fell back into the pillows, crying was useless, he'd never admit it to anyone but he'd done enough crying over the past two years he'd spent with Jericho. He groaned exasperated, the usual plaguing thoughts of sadness and worry ran erratic through his mind as he contemplated his so called relationship, before the tears that welled in his eyes threatened to fall a light rapping on the door distracted him. He flew out of bed dashing round the room throwing on his discarded clothes as the knocking continued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He raced to the door strapping on his mask firmly, looking out the peephole he sighed with relief.

A big cheesy grin greeted him as he swung the door open. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his usually solemn face.

"Show, come in"

He stepped aside letting the much larger man brush past him into the bomb site he called his room. "Thanks Kaney, woah, what the hell happened in here?" Big Show scanned the room, the covers from the bed were dishevelled in a tangled mess spread across half the bed and most of the floor, a shattered lamp was covering the carpet, glass and broken metal lay strewn over most of the room.

Show turned to watch Kane filling whiskey glasses, "Has he hit you again?" His voice was stern, he took the drink Kane handed him and took the silence from his masked friend as a yes. He groaned almost sounding defeated. "Oh Kane-how could you let that runt hit you?"

"How could you let Kei en tai beat you in the ring?"

"Ouch...although it pales in comparison, Jerky is meant to love you! How can you stand anymore? After two years of his moods, his ego, his nasty streak, his lies, his-"

Kane interrupted him "Ok-Ok I get it, he wasn't always like this"

Big Show raised an eyebrow, "No?" He sat next to Kane on the sofa, their knees knocking together with the size of them. "I've always thought Jericho was full of himself" He gulped down the warm liquor, slumping back in his seat pulling Kane back with him.

Kane swilled his whiskey round in the glass sighing deeply. "Chris was funny, he was kind, he has always been a little self centred but in our business who isn't?" He found himself sighing again. "When he spilt coffee on me I wanted to kill him, I didn't know him but I hated him, then that blew over and we ended up being partners one night, the alliance kicked our asses and we became close. He was sweet and loving for all of a few months then he started acting weird, he accused me of flirting with The Rock, getting up tight about everything, demanding I reassure him he was better than Rocky. I didn't know what his problem with Rocky was at first, why all of a sudden The Rock was the third person in our relationship and then it clicked."

"Jericho wanted the belt"

Kane nodded tossing back the whiskey "When he won, he was impossible, he was nasty, obnoxious, arrogant and big headed. I wasn't allowed to see my friends unless he was with me and even then he was rude. I lost touch with my brother..." Kane's voice went quiet, soft almost, he stared at his empty glass struggling to finish the sentence, Show felt his heart sink for his friend, Undertaker was an important part of Kane's life, whether they were fighting or friends, Kane has always needed his brother and thanks to his boyfriend...Show let a growl rumble low in his throat.

"Mark went off the rails, hurting those who crossed his path and anyone who disrespected him, so I decided I couldn't leave Chris because I'd have no one"

Show reached for the whiskey bottle frowning as he did, filling the glass a little more than the last time. "You had us, your friends"

Kane drank the warm liquid quickly, taking the bottle from Big Show's big hand, refilling his glass and topping up Show's as well.

"I was never good with friends"

"You were always good with me; you're a good friend to me"

Kane smiled, "Don't get all sloppy on me" He downed his third whiskey and nudged Show handing him the glass for him to top up once again.

"Slow down red"

"You need talk giant"

Big Show suddenly became serious, "You need to leave him Kane, he's taking over your life, he possesses you and-..." He was silent, remaining silent till he could fathom out the best way to word his next sentence without offending his friend. Kane was watching him now, waiting for the rest, he looked nervous, like he already knew what Show was going to say. "...You can't be with one man when you love another..."

Kane wanted to lash out, insist it was a lie, scream, fight, punch, kick, but Show had done nothing wrong, he'd only told the truth...he wanted to blame someone, anyone but there was no one to blame but himself, he had loved Chris, loved him dearly but as Jericho's ego and attitude grew, Kane's love for him dissipated and lately, even though he's tried so desperately to fight it, tried so hard to ignore it, he was falling for another man.

Kane did not answer Big Show, did not admit anything nor deny anything, he just kept quiet for a while as they drank, and slowly Big Show introduced new topics of conversation and Kane's confused heart was no longer under scrutiny.  
The night seemed to pass quickly, Show talked for all he was worth, while Kane listened, his pain had not subsided but Kane knew having a friend around had helped, he found it difficult to talk, everyone he ever trusted had hurt him, including Show. He found himself watching the big man, intently staring looking for the slightest hint of emotion but he was too drunk to focus. Show had actually hurt him bad in the past; chokeslam through the stage, beating him and handcuffing him with Triple H, but they overcome it and found they had a lot in common and Kane discovered Big Show had a great sense of humour, making him laugh every chance he could get.

"What you staring at?" His friend's deep voice slurred slightly.

"I'm not sure anymore" Kane fell forward, he suddenly felt top heavy, no longer in control of his own weight distribution. Show caught him, raising his head up with two long fingers resting under Kane's chin brushing his fingertips over the strap of Kane's mask that was there. His eyes were heavy and half lidded, he couldn't help the goofy smile that followed.

"I'm drunk" He giggled, he really was drunk, he just giggled.

Show was still gazing hungrily into his eyes, his fingers moved from under Kane's chin to the side of his mask, trailing ever so lightly across the bumps of leather as if it were fragile. "I much prefer these masks to your old ones..." Slowly, gingerly, his fingertips ghosted over Kane's lips and the younger man closed his eyes. "You have a very sexy mouth; I bet you're beautiful under there"

Kane's eyes opened with shock, he blinked a few times blankly at his friend unable to speak.

"When you fell forward and I caught you, it was like catching a star falling from the sky"

"You're defiantly drunk!"

"People always tell the truth when they are drunk, why don't you stop fighting Kane, stop hurting for one night"

Then he felt it, wet lips squished against his own, eagerly he opened his mouth letting Show's tongue invade his mouth, he heard Show moan, felt the rumble against his chest as Show pressed closer, his friend tasted of spicy alcohol and something bitter, sour almost, knowing Show he probably ate a whole grapefruit before venturing round to see him. He let his hands rest on his head, kneading his fingers into his short hair as their tongues waged war battling for dominance. Big Show was running his own hands through Kane's long hair soothing him as the kiss intensified, he threw all he was worth into the kiss, every last ounce of passion he held inside his beating heart he gave to Kane, he left one hand playing with the long brown curls as the other dropped onto Kane's lap sliding down past the waist band and cupping his growing erection firmly. The sound that escaped Kane almost made Show explode, he moaned but exhaled air at the same time, a breathy gasp from the touch and Big Show knew with every twitch his dick made as it suddenly sprung to life, that he wanted Kane writhing beneath him, panting his name as he made him cum, even though he knew, even through his lust fogged brain and alcohol fuelled infatuation, this was only going to be a drunken one night stand, Kane felt nothing but platonic friendship for him and that's why he was going to enjoy every minute of this.

Kane didn't love him; after all, he wasn't Rob Van Dam...

Author's notes: Hope it wasn't too painful to read! Tell me what you think!  
Next chapter: Kane confronts Chris, someone sends Kane over the edge emotionally, and Kane has a fight with his arch enemy...


	2. Chapter 2

I own no wwe characters. Contains m/m relationships, m/m sex and a hint of incest.

**That boy with one eye.**

The sound of heavy rain against the window woke him from a deep slumber; it was torrential as it thundered loudly on the glass which caused him to groan in annoyance at the disturbance. He shifted onto his back dropping a leg out the side of the bed; he lifted an arm to rest above his head, knuckles brushing against something warm and solid.  
He tensed immediately, eyes snapping open in panic boring into the back of a sleeping giant. He lurched forward, throwing himself to sit up, clasping the bed covers to his naked chest in a vain attempt to cover up.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back, haunting images of empty whiskey bottles and torn clothes wracked his mind. He felt sick, he was suddenly in a cold sweat, if this wasn't his room he could discreetly leave but that wasn't the case, he had to wake Show up and ask him to leave.

His head fell against his clenched fists which gripped tightly to the bed sheets;

_(Oh God) _

Kane felt the tears swell, stinging his eyes like a thousand needles, his lips were quivering as he felt his body begin to rock subconsciously. _(How could I do this to Chris?)_

Big Show grunted and turned, slowly lifting himself up, he clocked Kane and his stomach flipped, the inner turmoil visibly creasing his usually masked friend.

"Don't regret it red"

Kane jumped at his friends deep, booming voice, he nearly turned to face him but stopped abruptly;

"M-m-m-my mask, c-c-can you-you get it for m-me-me please?"

Big Show sighed exasperated, "Kane, look at me"

"No!" His voice was loud, firm and aggressive, tones apart from his last stuttering sentence.

Big Show clambered off the bed, retrieving Kane's identity from the sofa; he tossed it to him without looking before dressing sharply.  
He'd thought he'd dressed pretty quickly but Kane was too fast, he was gone; locked in the bathroom creased against the door, wallowing in his actions.

Show felt his own heart fall heavy, he leaned against the cool wood of the door, listening briefly for sounds of movement or tears, only frozen silence greeted him, unless he'd drowned in there, which was unlikely, Show knew Kane had no choice but to listen.

"Last night, it meant a lot to me. I care about you Kane; you are beautiful inside and out. You're like a volcano, beautiful to look at, hot but deadly. Right now though the only person you're being deadly to is yourself. Put last night down to alcohol and drunken stupidity if you like, no one has to know and it changes nothing between us, you're a dear friend Kane nothing will ever change that"

Kane was now freely sobbing, tears soaking his warm cheeks as he held onto his mask as though it would save his life, he looked around the room, searching, searching for a way out, a way to end the years of torment, but only a coward runs away. He decided to run the shower to drown out Show's voice instead, a less extreme way of ignoring his problems; before he could even find the strength to stand Show continued.

"About Chris, you love him, but not enough and sometimes love isn't enough. He's a real jerk Kane, he's not right for you, I can feel how ate up you are about hurting him but trust me, all those bites and scratches on Jericho you've seen and don't remember doing yourself? Well someone had to do it to him Kane, he's heartless, leave him and enjoy your life for once. Go tell the real love of your life how you feel"

He wanted to say more but had to leave before he ruined the bond he already had with the big red machine.

Kane heard the squeak as his bedroom door opened then the bang as it closed again seconds later. Suddenly he felt pathetic and with a burst of rage threw his mask at the bathroom mirror it whacked off the glass and landed in the sink. Questions burned the back of his mind, what had happened last night? He'd obviously lured Show to sleep with him, he must have offered it on a plate like a slut, playing the abused boyfriend card so Show could do nothing but console him, then when morning came after taking advantage of Show's good nature he started crying like a baby and acting like a victim. He convinced himself that was the truth and would be convinced no other way, he reached down for his mask but caught sight of his reflection, and he stared blankly repulsed and offended, wondering why anyone would want him.

He fell into auto pilot, showered the sticky remnants of sex from his clammy body before dressing and cleaning the mess Jericho had made that both Kane and Big Show had ignored.

He was so busy cleaning his mind had zoned out, concentrating solely on the glass he was sweeping up off the floor he never heard the click of a key card being read or the door squeak as it opened again nor the footsteps heavy and hard approaching him. 

"I love it when you get all domestic"

He's breath hitched in his throat, a shiver coursed down his spine, he turned quickly almost melting at the sight before him. He looked rough, long tussled blonde locks windswept, last nights clothes still hung from him a crumpled, dishevelled mess, Kane tilted his head to the left as Jericho twirled a long brown curl around his finger, drawing himself closer to him, so close Kane was losing composure.

"I've tried domesticity, it doesn't suit me" His voice was shaky, he tried desperately to sound as hallow as he could but this effect, this effect Chris has on him reduces him to a nervous wreck.

Jericho bit back anger flashed in his eyes, "What? Are you saying you don't want that with me? A home with me? Domestic bliss with me?"

He was desperate to tell him he'd made his life hell for the past year, Kane knew he needed to tell Chris it was over, Kane knew he longed for freedom. History was repeating itself, the knots in his stomach tightened, gutting him like a knife as Chris began to cry.

"No baby no, don't do this to me" Every month he said this.

"I can't live without you" Every week he said this.

"I'll die if you leave me" Every day he said this.

"No one else would love you but I love you" Every hour he said this.

Kane felt himself waver, he felt the urge to apologize and let Chris hold him. No one else would love him...Chris was right. Not even his own brother...he bowed his head, wishing for one man to appear, to waltz in a say something stupid to lighten the mood, to crack bad jokes and laugh at himself, for Rob Van Dam to walk in and make _him laugh._

"I think I'm going to be sick" He mumbled.

Chris leapt at him, throwing himself at Kane bundling the bigger man in his arms, rocking him and lulling him into a false sense of security while Kane allowed it, he hung there, limp almost lifeless as lifeless as his soul had felt for months.

Chris relished the close contact with his lover, enjoying the press of his arms against Kane's, he felt good when Kane was...compliant. He pulled back looking Kane dead in the eye.

"Marry me"

It was like a hard heavy house brick just slapped him right across his face, he was gobsmacked, and emotions ran erratic through his mind, too many emotions to count let alone to feel.

Chris felt Kane's indecisiveness, he could sense the mistrust, it took Kane a lot to commit as much as he has already but Chris knew Kane couldn't say no, even when all was said and done, he knew he would never win husband of the year. Suddenly, he was the one who felt sick, realization sunk in, his chest pulled with a tense ache, and fear crippled him.

_(How much more would Kane take before he leaves me?)_

Kane pulled away, he tilted his head to the left again, his still wet hair hung around his face falling past his chin, landing on his shoulder, he looked ready to wrestle with wet hair and the mask, if he didn't have the saddest eyes Chris had ever seen.

"Why is Big Show so against us being together?"

"Kane! I asked you to marry me! God dammit! Say yes! Please baby, make me the happiest man alive"

"He says-you're no good for me, he's adamant you're a jerk..." Kane's voice trailed off, his body shook, trembling ever so slightly. "What have you done to Show?"

"Marry me- say yes"

"Or-or-or w-w-what-..."

Chris snapped interrupting him "We had an affair when you tore your bicep!" It spilled from his mouth; he had no control as the words just flowed without hesitation. He stared at Kane, his lover never faltered, just took the blow seemingly unnerved. "Look, it meant nothing, it only lasted four months, I felt nothing for him, and it was just sex. It's you I love"

He reached forward hoping Kane would allow the gentle caress he longed for but the larger man moved away

"Fuck Kane! If you leave me I'll kill myself! How would you like that huh? I fucking love you! Not Show, not anyone else just you. You don't need anyone but me, not Hurricane or RVD" Chris noticed the flinch, ever such a tiny flinch that Kane's body gave, Kane's eyes flickered to his with the last sentence, it must have hurt, Chris thought.

"Four-m-m-months"

"It meant nothing!" Jericho screamed.

"You slept with him but proclaimed your love for me! How could you!"

A ferocious banging on the door interrupted them, Kane ran to it, Chris' pleads to ignore it fell on deaf ears, he carelessly flung the door open, in anger or relief, perhaps a bit of both but when he was greeted with dark jade eyes that narrowed when they fell upon him, he couldn't help but want to scream.  
His jaw dropped in shock, before him stood the man who plagued his nightmares and dreams for years, the one man who has the ability to make him wail like a baby or wail like a bitch, the one man who can reduce him to tears with words as sharp as blades or words as kind as a mothers.

He looked no different, just shorter hair, as if on sight Kane wanted to cry, he hadn't bothered to contact him for over a year, since he and Jericho hooked up.

He saw the swollen red orbs glistening, puffy from tears; he wanted to reach out and hold the younger man but refrained from making any sudden movements.

"Whose made you cry?"

"That's rich coming from you" Kane bit back harshly

"Big Show came to me, brave son of a bitch, said you needed me"

"I don't need you anymore"

The older man smirked "That's not what I can see." He sighed, "Look for months I've watched you become a shadow of your former self, I've been tortured watching you with another man...Kane please realise where your home is...come back to me"

Kane growled "You left me remember? Because you were too busy telling people they disrespected you"

"You'll be happy again...no more tears"

Kane growled barely above a whisper "But you're my _brother"_ Suddenly he was pushed aside.

"If you must know they're tears of joy, I've just asked Kane to marry me"

It was a silence that bestowed them; Chris stood triumphantly smirking at the auburn haired man, who glared a harrowing stare at the masked man.

Kane looked between Chris and his older brother, pushed past both of them into the corridor before turning to face them, "No, I can't marry you Chris, not now, not ever...I...Mark..."

Mark mouthed something to him, he was sure it was three words and from the look in his eyes he meant it, Kane felt those familiar knots twisting in the pit of his stomach. Big Show's words, 'Go tell the real love of your life you love him' repeated in his mind, haunting him as he stared between the two men, confusion racked his brain, he wanted nothing more than the floor to open him up and swallow him whole, the white walls of the corridor and red carpet began to blur, smudging into one water wash of colour as he turned and ran to the lift, hammering on the button.

The ding was welcomed as the doors opened with a whirr, Kane almost fell inside, falling against the wall grasping onto his hair.

_(How dare Mark just turn up like that? All of a sudden, out of the blue, making me feel...feelings that...oh god...Chris...Rob...someone...Rob? Mark, make it go away again)_

He felt eyes watching him and in the confined space of a lift, if this was Big Show, he'd rip him limb from limb. He spun on his heel to face the amused assailant who shared the tiny space with him.

"Is the emo inside of you trying to break free Kane?"

"I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire"

"You'd know all about being on fire wouldn't you?" The tall blonde crept closer to him, any closer and he'd be backing up against the wall for space. "Where's your little monkey friend?"

"If you mean Rob he's visiting family"

"Jericho not with you tonight either? How strange" He chewed his gum loudly, taking note as Kane suddenly became silent, hung his head and stared at his feet, and this was a development for the books.

"No way, you two broke up? I wondered when you were going to dump him for your next conquest"

The lights around them flickered on and off as the power slowed, the lift shook to an abrupt halt, they both took no notice of the break down as Kane lunged forward grabbing fistfuls of a green t-shirt and slamming a tort back against the wall.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on, Ken, X-Pac, Chyna, Tori, Jericho-not to mention you've led Terri Runnels and Hurricane a merry dance getting their hopes up for you to dump Jericho and fuck them..."

Kane raised an eyebrow beneath the mask, "How do you know about Ken...?"

"Ken Shamrock and you? I watched you...you're just a whore"

"Fuck you Hunter"

"No, not exactly what I want Kane" With one strong push Hunter pushed the taller man onto the opposite wall, back slamming hard, Kane's head thudded off the wall and he grunted with pain, he scrunched his eyes closed as lips crushed against his, large hands tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it above his navel trailing his fingers across a scarred stomach. They broke apart gasping for breath, panting like sprinters, Hunter dipped pressing his teeth into the delve of Kane's neck and the taller man arched beneath his ministrations. "Do you know how long I've craved this?" Triple H breathed on the bite mark and Kane mewled at the contact, "You are..." the champions voice dropped as Kane nipped his bottom lip, catching it between his teeth drawing him in for a kiss fuelled by lust. Hunter grasped for Kane's wrists, tightening his grip and pinning his hands above his head. The heat was almost unbearable, the thrill even more so, Kane felt his arms drop to his sides as Hunter pulled at his trousers, reality sunk in as the blonde man freed Kane's erection, he sucked in a breath through gritted teeth.

"I fucking hate you" He growled lowly, followed by a short sharp gasp as Triple H stretched and teased his length playfully.

"Remember what good ol' J.R says about me and you? Oil and water Kane, we're not meant to like each other but-..." Hunter stopped mid sentence, Kane heard the metal clanking of Triple H's belt dropping, he opened his eyes to see Hunter was just as eager as he was, so now not only had he just slept with a man he thought he could trust who'd already fucked his boyfriend, just split up with said boyfriend who just proposed marriage, his brother returning to confuse him and Rob was...wasn't here, he was about to fuck with his arch enemy a man he despises profusely.

While his thoughts were plaguing him like a disease he realised he'd been spun around to face the wall, a change of mind flashed before his eyes like lightening, he opened his mouth to speak but all that fell from his lips was a howl. Hunter plunged inside him with one snap of his hips, one push forward and he'd hit home. Kane felt gasps of pain caught in his throat his eyes wide before he squeezed them tightly shut as Triple H slowly drew back "You want this big red huh?"

Another hard thrust and Hunter moaned drawing back, repeating the process of long, slow, and hard strokes. Kane's masked covered face dropped as he couldn't help the desperate keening pants escaping him, he placed the palms of his hands against the wall pushing back to meet every thrust willingly.

"You fucking slut Kane" Hunter sped up, his hips slamming into Kane as he quickened the pace to short sharp stabs. "Moan for me, bitch"

Kane's mouth fell open with silent moans and cries, a hand reached round and firmly tugged at his erection and he threw his head back straightening his body up into the hand and thrusts of his enemy.

Hunter grinned wrapping his free hand around Kane's neck tightly, he pressed his fingertips deep into flesh and Kane was chocking for air, his lungs tightening as he felt every sensation in his dick become sensitive, every tingle was heightened as Hunter hit that spot over and over with the tip of his cock, Hunter felt Kane shuddering against him and moaned into his ear licking the shell. "You know how fucking good you are right now, so tight round my cock, so heavy in my hand, your neck squeezed between my fingers, the control I have over you...cum for me, cum for the man you hate"

Kane couldn't hold back, one last hard thrust and he screamed, his legs almost giving way dropping him to the floor but Hunter held him as he continued to ram into him over and over, pumping the last ounce of cum from his cock, holding him upright by his neck. Triple H began to breathe heavily, louder before bucking widely inside him "Oh God Kane!"

He was still shuddering against Hunter as he felt him release into him, the sweat dripping from under his mask down his chest, they stood there, as one, Hunter's hand still around his neck holding him up as the lights began to flicker and a whirr signalled the power was buzzing again, for a brief moment in time, a heated encounter with his enemy took Kane from the pathetic excuse of his existence to somewhere else where he didn't have to think about the people he loves...and he loved it...

Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed it, just to remind people if they are confused its set early 2003.

Next chapter: Christian pleads Jericho's case, Kane has a heart to heart with a dear friend, another encounter throws Kane's heart into even more turmoil.


End file.
